


Normalcy

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bitterness, Double Drabble and a Half, Double Life, F/M, Interrogation, Lies, Undercover as Married, husband-wife relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything in Jack’s life was supposed to be ordinary, it was his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

If anything in Jack’s life was supposed to be ordinary, it was his marriage. For a long time, he’d believed it to be the only normalcy he had; he had clung to it in the times when the lying and cheating and strategizing and killing overwhelmed him with guilt.

Now it turns out that his marriage was just another embodiment of all the things that made him sick.

He sits in an examination room, resolutely ignoring the answers demanded of him by the interrogators. They are nowhere near the top of Jack’s priority list. First he must work at rejecting the ache at the very center of his core.

Jack wonders how the name Laura had come to the minds of the KGB. It’s ironic: the name “Laura” has to do with victory and honor. Lau— _Irena_ did have the victory. She’d had ten years of victory, keeping him in the dark, feeding information to her agency, but she probably didn’t know the meaning of the word “honor”.

It’s amazing, really, that she was willing to go to such great lengths for information. To marry him, to raise a child— _their_ child...

What a world this is, Jack thinks bitterly, for something as good and intimate as marriage to become a tangled web of futureless pretense.

 


End file.
